Escondidos
by Yumi Ceres
Summary: Harry y Hermione se encuentran solos en una habitación, él tiene algo muy importante que decirle a ella, en cuanto a ella, está muy nerviosa, ya que siempre ha estado enamorada de Harry. Advertencia, contiene lemon.


**Escondidos**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene lemon. **

**Pareja: Harry/Hermione**

**Canción: Escondidos – Cristián Castro y Olga Tañón**

_Bésame mientras sientes la piel  
que hay detrás de mi piel.  
Júrame una y otra vez que tú  
intentarías amarme más._

Mi corazón late a mil kilómetros por hora, no puedo evitarlo, tú y yo solos, en una habitación de las tantas que descubres todas las noches. Observas la luna desde una ventana, tus ojos verdes están más brillantes que nunca, tu pelo se agita con el viento, te ves tan guapo, me dan unas ganas terribles de ir a abrazarte y besarte, pero sé que este amor que siento por ti no puede seguir, tú amas a otra y yo... yo estoy... con Ron. Sabía que tenía que olvidarte, por eso cuando Ron me dijo que me amaba, acepté.

_Sólo un poco más que ayer,  
Como si fueras tú la vela y yo su luz,  
para iluminarnos tú y yo.  
Casi nada muy poquito,  
dentro del cuarto en un rincón._

Por fin rompes el silencio, escucho tu dulce voz, esa voz que hace que mi vida tenga sentido, la voz que al despertar, tengo tantas ganas de escuchar.

- Mione- se dirige a mí y me mira directamente a los ojos, veo en tu mirada inseguridad, miedo.

Te muestro mi sonrisa para que ese miedo salga de ti, tú me devuelves esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta ver, que me derrite cuando la veo, la que me hace suspirar, de nuevo me hablas con un tono de nerviosismo el que me atemoriza.

- Quiero que sepas algo, yo... yo te amo Hermione Granger.

Él me amaba ¡Harry Potter, el príncipe azul de mis sueños me amaba! Pero yo creí que él quería a Ginny, todo Hogwarts decía eso, además yo estoy con Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero él se acercó a mí y me besó, yo no me resistí, es más, disfruté el beso, cada vez se volvía más apasionado, yo no me quería separar de Harry, seguimos, creí que esto era un sueño y si me separaba y dejaba de besarlo, moriría.

_Escondido, solos por amor  
la oscura habitación  
tu cuerpo, el mío  
el tiempo de un reloj._

Sin darnos cuenta, el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, seguíamos besándonos sin control, ahora él estaba arriba mío y me besaba el cuello, yo disfrutaba sus labios en mi piel, lentamente me fue despojando de mi túnica, después de terminar con la túnica, fue por la blusa, botón a botón. Ahora me tocaba el turno a mí, lo miré a los ojos y le fui quitando su polera, observé su pecho desnudo, era obvio que el quidditch le había servido de mucho, me acerqué a su boca y la besé, sentí sus manos en mi espalda y cómo me desabrochaba el sostén, sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de mi piel, estaba muy excitada, sentía su aroma y su lengua en mis pechos, le revolví el pelo, lentamente bajé mis manos hacia su pantalón, le despojé de él, él había hecho lo mismo con mi falda. Queríamos entregarnos, queríamos demostrarnos el amor que nos teníamos, sólo estábamos cubiertos por la ropa interior, él me miró y asintió, yo también asentí, los dos juntos nos despojamos de la única prenda que nos evitaba entregarnos.

_Escondidos, solos tú y yo  
atrapados sin poder salir del interior,  
de tu interior  
mientras que hacemos el amor._

Desnudos a la luz de la luna, besándonos y acariciándonos, él recorría cada parte de mi piel con su lengua, yo disfrutaba el suave cosquilleo que esto me provocaba, se detuvo en mi vientre, me miró siguió, me besaba cada milímetro de mi piel, vi que él estaba muy cansado y no quería que esto terminara, así que me puse yo arriba de él y recorrí con mi lengua todo su ser. No pude más, me acosté a su lado y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, me besó y en un suave susurro le digo:

- Harry... quiero ser tuya...

Con mucho cuidado, él se pone arriba mío, ya que estábamos de lado, y mueve sus caderas y encuentra el punto que tanto quería, siento que penetra lentamente, como temiendo hacerme daño, sentí una gota de dolor, pero prácticamente casi nada, estar con mi amado, mi príncipe me daba una alegría tremenda.

_Clandestinamente, intercambiamos el calor  
indiscutiblemente, terminamos viendo el sol.  
Escondidos, solos por amor  
la oscura habitación  
tu cuerpo el mío  
el tiempo de un reloj._

_Escondidos, solos tú y yo  
atrapados sin poder salir del interior,  
de tu interior  
mientras que hacemos el amor._

Desperté y pensé que lo vivido anoche había sido un sueño, un sueño muy lindo, que Harry me declaraba su amor y después... después él y yo hacíamos el amor. Sentí mi cama muy fría, mi cuerpo frío, no quería despertar, no quería abrir los ojos y enfrentar la realidad, sólo quería soñar ese sueño una y otra vez, pero tenía que hacerlo y enfrentar la cruel realidad.

Cual fue mi sorpresa que al abrir los ojos estaba desnuda, al lado de Harry y él estaba en las mismas condiciones, sonreí¡¡¡mi sueño había sido realidad! Me exalté tanto que Harry se despertó y me sonrió.

- Buenos días. Fue una noche maravillosa.

Me acerco a él y rozo mis labios con los suyos, en ese momento sentí que estaba lista para enfrentar todos los problemas del mundo, teniendo a Harry a mi lado no había imposibles para mí.

_El amor tú y yo..._

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este songfic, muchas gracias por leerlo.


End file.
